


Особенности ухаживания в двадцать первом веке

by DamnAya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnAya/pseuds/DamnAya
Summary: Баки влюбился. И к кому, как не к Тони, ему было идти за советом?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Особенности ухаживания в двадцать первом веке

**Author's Note:**

> Очень вольное обращение с каноном. Мстители по-прежнему команда, раскола так и не произошло. Руку Баки сделал Тони.

С тех пор, как отряд Мстителей существенно расширился за счет Ванды, Вижена, Уилсона и Барнса, Тони привык постоянно натыкаться на кого-то в своей, как ему раньше казалось, огромной Башне. В общем-то, он не особо и жаловался – сам предложил устроить базу у себя, поближе к мастерской и лабораториям. Но привыкнуть к такому количеству людей, вечно готовых общаться, оказалось не так просто. Помимо них сейчас в башне постоянно проживали он сам, Кэп, Наташа и Брюс. Тор наведывался время от времени, так же, как и Клинт. И Скотт Лэнг, который официально не входил в отряд, но в миссиях иногда участвовал. И, конечно, Паучок, когда удавалось совмещать с учебой.  
Оглядываясь назад, Тони не понимал, как так вышло, что после той стычки им удалось остаться одной командой. Наверное, ничего бы не вышло, если бы не ослиное упрямство Кэпа, который сумел не только защитить своего новоявленного отмороженного дружка, но и убедить Тони принять его точку зрения. Если бы не Кэп, Тони бы, наверное, просто убил Барнса, когда все выяснилось. А вместо этого копался в его башке, чтобы разрушить коды Зимнего Солдата, и лично спроектировал для него новую бионическую руку, взамен мерзкого орудия Гидры. По крайней мере, теперь тот одним своим видом не напоминал Тони о гибели родителей. Конечно, друзьями с Барнсом они не стали, но существовать рядом и даже взаимодействовать на миссиях получалось на удивление неплохо. В общем, ко всему этому Тони привык, но все равно его чуть удар не хватил, когда он обнаружил Барнса, сидящего на диване в кромешной темноте в его святая святых – мастерской.

\- Твою мать! - вскрикнул Тони, когда загорелся свет. - Барнс, тебе что, поспать больше негде? Пятница, почему не предупредила о проникновении в мастерскую?

\- Простите, босс, но проникновение не было зафиксировано по камерам. Вход выполнен по вашему собственному коду, - сообщила Пятница, отчего Тони нахмурился сильнее.

Похоже, его охранная система оказалась недостаточно проработана. Барнс смотрел на него с невозмутимым видом.

\- Итак. Ты устроил засаду в темноте, как какой-то кошак, и вряд ли для того, чтобы продемонстрировать мне свои навыки взлома, - с тяжелым вздохом сказал Тони, поняв, что Барнс даже не собирается объяснять свой визит. - Можно узнать, какого черта ты здесь делаешь?

\- В общих комнатах тебя невозможно поймать, чтобы поговорить наедине. Ты меня избегаешь, - ответил Барнс хриплым, видимо, от долгого молчания голосом.

Тони даже растерялся от такого заявления. Да, не сказать, чтобы он искал общества Барнса, но, в общем-то, и не избегал, проводя с ним столько же времени, сколько и с остальными Мстителями. Они иногда ели все вместе, не каждый день, конечно, – у каждого из них оказался свой распорядок дня, перекраивать который на военный лад не стал даже Кэп. Раз в неделю-две устраивали вечер кино. Не говоря уже об обсуждении совместных миссий и командных тренировках. Так что, в целом, Тони не понимал недовольства Барнса.

\- Во-первых, я не избегаю тебя лично. А во-вторых... Тебе что, общения не хватает? А как же твой лучший дружок, Кэп? Вы же с ним как сиамские близнецы. Или тот же Уилсон?

Стоять, скрестив руки на груди и нависая над Барнсом, показалось глупым, так что Тони шагнул назад и устроился на стуле у верстака, напротив дивана. Но глаз не отвел. Барнс, впрочем, тоже не собирался проигрывать в этой игре в гляделки.

\- Мне нужна кое-какая помощь. Они не подойдут, - ответил тот после некоторого молчания, когда Тони уже начал терять терпение.

\- Что-то с рукой? - встрепенулся Тони и оглянулся на верстак в поисках подходящих инструментов. Он практически не сомневался в том, что рука идеальна, но все же оставался крошечный шанс, что где-то в расчеты закралась ошибка. Все-таки он впервые делал протез, да еще и настолько высокотехнологичный.

\- Нет, рука великолепна, - успокоил Барнс и чуть тише, но искренне добавил: - Спасибо.

Тони почувствовал, как внутри потеплело. Не то чтобы Барнс не благодарил раньше, но после сложнейшей операции, которую Тони провел вместе с Хелен, тот еще долго приходил в себя, и его "спасибо" потонуло в водопаде благодарностей от Кэпа. Честное слово, Тони даже пришлось какое-то время избегать Кэпа, потому что тот, казалось, собирался петь ему дифирамбы круглые сутки.

\- Пустяки, - отмахнулся Тони. - Но если не рука, то что тебя привело ко мне?

\- Я... - внезапно Барнс как будто смутился. По крайней мере, такое выражение лица у него Тони видел впервые. - Я пришел к тебе не как к гениальному изобретателю.

Тони едва удержался от довольной улыбки. Что ж, если Барнс хотел чего-то добиться лестью, то у него получалось.

\- Я заинтригован, - признался Тони. - Ну же, смелее.

Барнс тяжело вздохнул и отвел взгляд куда-то в угол.

\- Все знают о твоих похождениях на любовном фронте. А я последний раз на свидание ходил лет семьдесят назад, ну и, похоже, слегка заржавел. Понятия не имею, как сейчас ухаживают. И куда ходят.

Тони чуть слышно хмыкнул, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не сострить про отмороженных романтиков. Зато, кажется, Барнс пришел в себя достаточно для того, чтобы начать устраивать личную жизнь. Не то чтобы Тони об этом переживал.

\- Ну, цветы и комплименты по-прежнему актуальны. Как и рестораны, - пожал плечами Тони. - Включи обаяние и вперед. Могу одолжить тачку и подсказать пару неплохих мест, чтобы сразить красивым жестом, но в остальном ты слегка не по адресу: я знаю, как уложить в постель практически любую, а не как романтично ухаживать. Да и зачем тебе что-то выдумывать? Думаю, даже если ты будешь слегка старомоден, зная твою историю, девушка это легко простит. А в свое время, насколько я слышал, ты пользовался успехом у противоположного пола.

Барнс помрачнел еще сильнее.

\- Вряд ли он обрадуется цветам. За такое можно и в глаз получить, - пробормотал тот чуть слышно. Тони на это только удивленно вскинул бровь, но не успел ничего спросить, потому что Барнс продолжил: - Не уверен, что мой предыдущий опыт пригодится. С девушками – может быть, а вот с парнями тогда приходилось скрываться. А потом началась война, так что, сам понимаешь. А прятаться по углам или перепихнуться по-быстрому – это не то, чего я хочу.

\- Что ж, если ты хотел меня удивить, тебе это удалось, - признал Тони, криво ухмыльнувшись. - Попробуй начать с того, чтобы узнать, привлекают ли этого парня мужчины. Только не слишком напористо. Иначе ты рискуешь получить в глаз даже не за цветы. Если, конечно, это не Кэп. Уверен, Кэп повел бы себя как джентльмен, даже если бы ты схватил его за зад.

Барнс в ответ закатил глаза.

\- Или... Да нет, это не может быть Кэп. Вы двое уже давно сходили бы на это его фондю, если не сейчас, то в сороковых, правда? Хотя, учитывая, какой он тормоз, когда дело касается отношений...

\- Это не Стив, - перебил Барнс с таким искренним отвращением, будто Тони заподозрил его в чем-то извращенном. - Если мне нравятся не только женщины, это не значит, что я хотел бы трахаться со Стивом. Он мне как брат.

\- Ладно-ладно, не заводись, - Тони выставил перед собой ладони, демонстрируя, что сдается. - Я понял. Просто вы двое как попугаи-неразлучники с тех пор, как ты вернулся. Но вообще, знаешь, это не мое дело. У тебя все? Я бы хотел поработать.

\- Тебе противно? - Барнс вдруг уставился на него так пристально, будто смотрел через прицел снайперской винтовки. - Ты считаешь отношения между мужчинами противоестественными?

Тони взлохматил волосы и тяжко вздохнул. Похоже, Барнс не собирался оставлять его в покое, пока не докопается до правды. Черт его знает, зачем она ему понадобилась. Хотя Тони не исключал, что тот решил опросить всю команду, прежде чем начинать отношения с тем парнем.

\- Вообще, это уже не твое дело, Барнс. Но нет, я не имею ничего против отношений между мужчинами. И если ты подольше покопаешься в интернете, скорее всего, найдешь несколько сомнительных слухов. Но за этими мужчинами я тоже не ухаживал, так что все-таки вряд ли смогу помочь советом. А теперь не мог бы ты?..

Тони помахал рукой в сторону двери, словно отгонял назойливого голубя. Впрочем, Барнсу не понадобилось даже услышать "кыш-кыш-кыш", чтобы выместись наконец из мастерской. Удивительно, но обычно недовольный и мрачный сейчас тот чуть ли не светился.

\- Как будто ждал, что я его камнями закидаю как мужеложца, - пробормотал себе под нос Тони. - Детка, проверь, не было ли преследования гомосексуалистов в сороковые.

\- Секунду, босс, - мгновенно отозвалась Пятница.

Пока Пятница обрабатывала информацию, Тони успел подумать о том, на кого Барнс умудрился запасть настолько сильно, что даже набрался смелости прийти к нему за советом. Почему-то от мыслей об этом настроение испортилось, так что Тони отогнал их прочь. Как он и сказал Барнсу, его это не касалось.  
Из отчета Пятницы в этот же день Тони узнал, что Барнс очень редко покидал Башню. То есть, практически каждый день тот отправлялся на совместную пробежку с Кэпом и иногда – Уилсоном. Но уходили они вместе и возвращались тоже, а представить Барнса, запавшего на какого-нибудь продавца воды в парке и стремно сталкерившего его во время своей пробежки, Тони без смеха не мог. Пожалуй, это мог быть кто-то из команды. Наиболее вероятной кандидатурой выглядел Уилсон, с которым Барнс общался чаще всего. Тони знал, что тот, вроде как, помогал реабилитации ветеранов, и, вероятно, проводил с Барнсом эти свои лечебные сессии. Тони не особо интересовался психотерапией, но, кажется, слышал что-то про перенос. Не могло ли с Барнсом произойти именно это? Поняв, что вместо покраски брони, пострадавшей в последней миссии, он несколько часов провел, просматривая записи камер и выясняя, в кого же втюрился Барнс, Тони с чувством выругался. Он ненавидел знать только часть информации, не имея полной картины. Его мозг начинал раскручивать ситуацию с невероятной скоростью, пока Тони не докапывался до истины. Даже если его это совершенно не касалось. Чертов Барнс убил его работоспособность.

"Чертов Барнс" явился уже на следующий день, когда Тони наконец-то выкинул лишние мысли из головы.  
Приперся в футболке с Black Sabbath, с кружкой кофе в одной руке и тарелкой с каким-то сэндвичами – в другой.  
Тони как раз завис над перчаткой, надетой на левую руку, пытаясь вспомнить, что именно собирался сделать. Но кофе пах так заманчиво, что он даже сумел оторваться от своего, несомненно, важного занятия.

\- Знаешь, Барнс, помимо мастерской в башне еще куча помещений, где ты мог бы поесть, - сообщил Тони и почесал нос. Вернее, попытался, чуть не ободрал кожу, и с недоумением уставился на перчатку на своей руке. А потом еще раз окинул Барнса взглядом, задержавшись на футболке. - И с каких пор ты фанат Black Sabbath?

\- Просто решил наверстать упущенное за эти годы. Рок и хэви-метал мне понравились гораздо больше, чем современная музыка. Я ее совершенно не понимаю. Уже время обеда, а Пятница сказала, что ты не завтракал, и я принес тебе перекусить, - ответил Барнс с невозмутимым видом, будто приносить кофе и еду Тони стало для него привычным делом.

\- Обеда? - удивленно переспросил Тони. - Кажется, я потерял счет времени. Пятница, который час?

\- Два часа сорок две минуты после полудня, - мгновенно откликнулась Пятница. - Это означает, что вы бодрствуете уже двадцать восемь часов и...

\- Что? Двадцать восемь часов? Старк, ты с ума сошел? - Барнс резко поставил еду на верстак и взмахом бионической руки остановил начавшего возражать Тони. - Ты решил себя убить? А если бы я не зашел? Работал бы, пока замертво не упал?

\- Не драматизируй, - поморщился Тони, на которого вдруг накатила усталость, словно только и ждала, когда он оторвется от работы и расслабится. - Я красил броню и вдруг понял, как откалибровать репульсоры, чтобы мгновенно изменять силу удара. К тому же, я точно знаю, что спал. Кажется, Пятнице нужно обновить протоколы.

\- При всем уважении, сэр, не думаю, что кратковременная потеря сознания может считаться сном, - в механическом голосе Пятницы отчетливо звучало осуждение.

\- Так, Старк, ты ешь сэндвич и отправляешься в постель. Иначе я натравлю на тебя Стива, - сурово сдвинул брови Барнс и скрестил руки на груди – один в один Капитан Непримиримость.

\- Эй, я не ребенок. И, между прочим, вооружен, - сообщил Тони и продемонстрировал раскрытую правую ладонь. На секунду завис и поднял левую, направляя на Барнса репульсор. Конечно, неактивированный – он же не собирался в самом деле убивать Барнса. В конце концов, тот принес кофе. - Ладно, давай сюда мой кофе и проваливай. Мне только двух пенсионеров с комплексом мамочки не хватало.

\- Для тебя могу побыть папочкой, - выдал Барнс, и Тони уставился на него как на умалишенного. Ну серьезно, кто говорит такое человеку, который может его убить?

\- Мда, Барнс. Ты не преувеличивал, когда говорил, что разучился ухаживать, - выдавил Тони, когда отсмеялся. - Как ты с такими подкатами вообще девственности умудрился лишиться?

\- А я обаятельный. И упорный, - ухмыльнулся тот и кивнул в сторону верстака. - А теперь тебе нужно поесть и пойти спать. Я сделаю тебе успокоительный чай.

\- Не нужен мне твой чай, - вяло заспорил Тони и потянулся за кружкой, но Барнс, естественно, оказался быстрее и увел ее прямо из-под носа.

\- Никакого кофе, пока не поспишь нормально. Ешь, я сейчас вернусь и помогу тебе добраться до спальни. Если понадобится, я тебя туда отнесу, - пригрозил Барнс, прежде чем выйти. Кофе, естественно, он забрал с собой.

Тони с трудом снял перчатку – простые действия сейчас почему-то отнимали гораздо больше сил и требовали сосредоточенности.

\- Пятница, похоже, мне нужно обновить твои протоколы. Не припомню, чтобы я прописывал там предательство, - сварливо пробормотал Тони, пока жевал сэндвич с ветчиной и сыром.

\- Простите, босс, но забота о вашем благополучии – приоритетная задача, - без капли раскаяния ответила Пятница.

Когда вернулся Барнс, Тони уже почти уснул, сидя на диване. Кажется, тот в самом деле нес его на руках, и Тони пообещал себе убить его позже, если это кто-то видел. Но в данный момент у него не осталось никаких сил, чтобы сопротивляться, поэтому он просто прижался к теплой твердой груди и уснул.

В следующий раз Барнс притащился в его мастерскую через несколько дней, каждый из которых Тони появлялся на общей кухне, потому что не собирался в самом деле избегать Барнса в собственном доме. Конечно, сперва он просмотрел записи с камер наблюдения, убедился, что по пути им никто не встретился, и на всякий случай все стер.  
Как нарочно, при встрече Барнс всегда находил причину, чтобы поговорить с ним. Один раз, когда Тони начал обсуждать с Кэпом возможность модернизации его щита, Барнс вдруг выдал: "Вау, нам реально повезло, что ты такой умный". И совершенно не смутился, когда все как по команде уставились на него, словно у него выросла вторая голова.

\- Именно так. Хоть кто-то это понимает, - важно кивнул Тони, потому что от него ждали именно этого. Хотя ему больше всех хотелось узнать, какой бес вселился в Барнса. Тони решил на всякий случай дать задание Пятнице тайно просканировать его. Мало ли, вдруг какие-то недобитки Гидры ухитрились заменить его клоном. Или активировать какие-то коды, хотя Тони с Брюсом считали, что полностью уничтожили "прошивку".

\- Мы все это понимаем и благодарны Тони, - дипломатично сообщил Кэп.

\- Ну, я думаю, еще одно "спасибо" лишним не будет, - сообщил Барнс и продолжил невозмутимо: - Мы можем идти на тренировку, или вы еще не закончили?

\- Минуту, Бак.

\- Иди, Кэп. Не хочу мешать тебе прокачать все эти мышцы, - поиграл бровями Тони, потому что обожал смущать Кэпа. - Барнсу твоя компания сейчас нужнее. Зайдешь ко мне после тренировки – у меня как раз будет время обдумать то, о чем мы говорили.

В мастерскую Кэп пришел через пару часов, когда Тони успел с головой уйти в работу и даже не сразу понял, чего ради тот явился. Да еще зачем-то притащил с собой Барнса, который уселся на то же место, что и в первый раз, когда устраивал засаду, и начал сверлить их оттуда тяжелым взглядом. Возможно, подумал Тони, Барнс все-таки испытывал к Кэпу вовсе не братские чувства.

Когда Барнс снова явился с кружкой кофе, Тони наматывал круги по мастерской, пытаясь по телефону отделаться от Пеппер, настаивающей на его присутствии на каком-то благотворительном вечере. Кружку Барнс совершенно бесцеремонно сунул в руку Тони, и тот от неожиданности ее принял, а не велел поставить на стол, как обычно. Подозрительно обнюхал, но глоток все же сделал – от долгой нудной беседы у него уже начала ныть голова. Вообще, Тони потерял интерес к подобным мероприятиям с тех пор, как сошелся с Пеппер и завязал с алкоголем. Какой в них был смысл, если он больше не мог веселиться на них так, как раньше? К тому же, они отнимали кучу времени, которое он мог провести с гораздо большей пользой. Сегодня, например, собирался забежать Паучок, чтобы поэкспериментировать над новым рецептом паутины.

\- Пеппс, ты отлично справишься там без меня, - в стотысячный раз уверил Тони.

\- Я бы справилась, как и всегда, - вздохнула Пеппер. 

Тони мог с легкостью представить, с каким выражением она это сказала. Иногда он жалел, что они расстались. Но тут же напоминал себе, что она слишком хороша для него. Его великолепная, понимающая Пеппер.

\- Я бы справилась, но, Тони, совет директоров хочет видеть тебя там, - продолжила Пеппер, когда Тони уже понадеялся, что ему удалось отделаться от неприятной обязанности. - Хотя бы как официальное лицо компании, раз уж на совещаниях ты не появляешься. Это нужно для имиджа, там будет пресса. После Альтрона, дискредитации Щ.И.Т.а и Заковианского договора общество гораздо пристальнее следит за каждым из вас, поэтому, я думаю...

\- Хорошо, Пеппс, я приду, - поспешно прервал ее Тони, как и всегда, когда они заговаривали об этом. А уж сейчас, перед Барнсом и вовсе не хотелось вспоминать про свои ошибки, одной из которых тот чуть не стал. - И я буду не один. Все, пока, дорогая, увидимся вечером.

\- Буду ждать, Тони, - в голосе Пеппер звучала улыбка. Похоже, они наконец-то сумели преодолеть период неловкости после окончания отношений и все-таки сохранили дружбу.  
\- Пятница, детка, свяжись с Паучком и скажи, что сегодня я никак не смогу поработать с ним над паутиной. Проверь мое расписание и перенеси на ближайший свободный день. И передай, что лаборатория в его полном распоряжении, на тот случай, если он захочет заняться этим самостоятельно. Так, Барнс, ты будешь мне нужен сегодня вечером, - отдав распоряжения, переключился на Барнса Тони, с трудом заставляя себя смотреть ему в глаза, потому что в этот раз тот заявился в простой черной майке, которая обтягивала его как вторая кожа и демонстрировала отлично прокачанное тело. А что еще хуже – Тони помнил, как эта грудь ощущалась под его щекой.

\- Что от меня требуется? - подобрался Барнс.

\- Ничего особенного, всего-то сопровождать меня на благотворительном вечере.

\- Что? - Барнс уставился на него с таким ошарашенным видом, будто Тони попросил исполнить стриптиз на вечеринке.

\- Как я и говорил, ничего особенного, - отмахнулся Тони и сделал еще один глоток, спеша насладиться кофе, пока тот не остыл. - Так, нам нужен костюм. У тебя есть что-нибудь подходящее? Хотя откуда? Зная Роджерса, он даже не подумал, что тебе может понадобиться приличный костюм. Пятница, сними с него мерки и закажи готовый костюм, где обычно. Пусть подгонят по размерам и пришлют в Башню, на заказ сейчас шить некогда. Потом сошьем ему пару хороших костюмов на будущее. Еще рубашку и галстук. И ботинки. Прикинь сама, что ему подойдет. Все это я жду к семи часам.

\- Выполняю, босс, - мгновенно откликнулась Пятница.

\- Так, отлично, это решили, - удовлетворенно кивнул Тони и снова вернул свое внимание Барнсу, чье лицо сейчас выражало целую гамму эмоций. Кажется, ему стоило гордиться тем, что удалось шокировать Барнса.

\- Что происходит? Зачем ты?.. - изобразил что-то жестами Барнс.

\- Зачем что? Вывожу тебя в свет? Потому что одному мне там будет убийственно скучно. К тому же, тебе давно пора появляться на публике. Ты самый загадочный член Мстителей, люди просто умирают от любопытства. Пришло время кинуть им кость, - растянул губы в широкой ухмылке Тони. - К тому же, это может сыграть тебе на руку, если тот парень узнает. Разожжет его интерес.

Барнс пялился на него с таким скептичным видом, будто услышал самую большую глупость в своей жизни.

\- Я Зимний Солдат. Наемник, убийца, оружие Гидры. Люди умирали от моих рук, а не от любопытства, - мрачно сообщил тот, как будто Тони и сам не знал. - Единственное, чего они хотят, – чтобы я сидел в своей норе и не отсвечивал, пока не придет пора защищать мирных жителей от очередной угрозы. И вряд ли мое появление на благотворительном вечере кого-то обрадует. Кроме того, ты не думаешь, что ты слишком серьезный конкурент? И своим появлением рядом просто заставишь его сдаться, даже если я ему тоже нравлюсь?

Тони поставил кружку на верстак и развернулся к Барнсу всем телом. Что ж, похоже, он переоценил Уилсона. Его психологических штучек явно оказалось недостаточно.

\- А я Тони Старк – торговец смертью, слышал об этом? Старк Индастрис раньше специализировалась на производстве оружия и даже какое-то время продавала его террористам. Я об этом не знал, но это не умаляет моей ответственности. А еще, пытаясь обеспечить всеобщую безопасность, я создал Альтрона, который чуть не уничтожил человечество. Для многих я хуже Гидры, и они тоже хотели бы, чтобы я забился куда подальше и всю оставшуюся жизнь замаливал грехи. Но знаешь, что? Мне плевать. Я делаю все, чтобы защитить мирных жителей от опасности. Возможно, этого никогда не будет достаточно, но я, черт возьми, просто человек! - прорычал Тони, чувствуя поднимающуюся из глубины души ярость. - А ты, Джеймс Барнс – человек, который сражался и погиб за свою страну. Который прошел через пытки, промывание мозгов, заморозку и черт знает, что еще. Тебя заставляли убивать против твоей воли, практически уничтожили твою личность. Как ты считаешь, ты уже достаточно расплатился за то, в чем не виноват? Не думал, что именно я должен объяснять это тебе.

Барнс выглядел совершенно ошеломленным. На самом деле, Тони и сам от себя не ожидал такой отповеди. Они однажды, в самом начале, обсуждали это с Кэпом, когда Тони только узнал правду о смерти родителей и чуть не помешался от горя, порываясь отомстить Барнсу. Хотя обсуждением это Тони бы не назвал. Скорее, Кэп вправил ему мозги и не позволил наделать непоправимых ошибок. Странно, что он не сделал того же с Барнсом.

\- А что касается твоего парня, то я бы не рассчитывал на что-то серьезное с тем, кто пасует из-за небольших трудностей, - добавил уже с ухмылкой Тони. - Хотя, конечно, если тебе нужен этот слабак...

\- Он не слабак, - ответил Барнс с очень странным выражением лица, а потом вдруг широко и открыто улыбнулся, вмиг помолодев лет на десять и словно превратившись в того Баки Барнса из Ревущих Командос, чье фото Тони когда-то показывал отец. - Что ж, мне, наверное, стоит еще раз принять душ и побриться, раз уж ты собираешься ввести меня в приличное общество.

\- Только не старайся слишком сильно.

\- Не волнуйся, Тони. С тобой мне не сравниться, - с улыбкой ответил Барнс и легкой походкой покинул мастерскую.

\- Это был флирт? - самого себя спросил Тони. - Это совершенно точно был флирт. Похоже, я пробудил монстра.

В костюме Барнс выглядел сногсшибательно. Тони считал, что никому не шла классическая одежда больше, чем ему, но, если бы существовал какой-то рейтинг, Барнсу по праву стоило отдать второе место. Темно-синяя ткань костюма и простой голубой галстук оттеняли его глаза, делая их какими-то невероятно завораживающими. Еще он сбрил свою неаккуратную щетину, и теперь каждый мог полюбоваться четкой линией челюсти. В общем, никто не посмел бы обвинить Тони в том, что он слишком надолго завис, разглядывая Барнса.

\- Ну как? Подходит для того, чтобы вывести меня в свет? - насмешливо поинтересовался Барнс, когда они встретились в общей гостиной. Видимо, заметил, как Тони на него пялился.

\- Неплохо, - прочистив горло, признал Тони, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не присвистнуть. Что за него сделал заглянувший на огонек Бартон.

\- Ничего себе, - громко прокомментировал тот, высунувшись из-за спинки дивана. - Куда это ты так вырядился, Барнс? Старк ведет тебя на свидание?

\- Везу Золушку на ее первый бал. Отвали, Бартон, - Тони скорчил рожу, когда Бартон перевел взгляд на него.

Из-за плеча Бартона выглянула Наташа и показала два больших пальца вверх. Уилсон, сидевший в кресле с другой стороны дивана, одобрительно кивнул.

\- Да, выглядишь круто, Баки.

\- Привет, парни, - поприветствовал их Кэп, который появился со стороны кухни с большой миской попкорна. - Куда-то собираетесь? Бак, я думал, ты с нами сегодня смотришь кино.

\- Старк ведет меня на благотворительный вечер, - сообщил Барнс и небрежно откинул прядь волос со лба. - Как я выгляжу?

\- Очень... необычно, - обтекаемо сообщил Кэп, и они с Барнсом устроили какую-то непонятную игру в гляделки.

Если бы Тони не помнил, сколько сил потратил Кэп на социализацию Барнса, решил бы, что тот чем-то недоволен.

\- Необычно? Он выглядит великолепно, - прервал этот безмолвный разговор Тони с таким возмущением, будто лично собирал Барнса на вечер. Но, в конце концов, даже он сам признавал, что Пятница потрудилась на славу. Хотя, конечно, Кэп с его любовью к однотонным футболкам и клетчатым рубашкам вряд ли мог оценить это преображение.  
Кэп перевел свой странный взгляд на него и медленно кивнул.

\- Как скажешь.

\- Что ж, будем считать, Барнса ты благословил. Обещаю вернуть его до полуночи, - Тони закатил глаза и предложил Барнсу локоть. - Ладно, вперед, Барнс. Хэппи нас уже заждался.

На секунду лицо Барнса дрогнуло, но потом он вновь вернул бесстрастное выражение и на удивление мягко схватился за подставленный локоть бионическими пальцами. Тони снова испытал гордость тем, насколько совершенной оказалась созданная им рука.  
На парковке Барнс распахнул для Тони дверь лимузина, потом аккуратно захлопнул ее и сел с другой стороны.

\- Это что еще за представление, Барнс? - приподнял бровь Тони, пока тот вольготно устраивался на сидении рядом.

\- По-моему, ты первый это начал, - хмыкнул Барнс. - А я просто тренируюсь ухаживать. Ты, кажется, сказал, что не считаешь отвратительными отношения между мужчинами.

\- И ты решил потренироваться на мне, прежде чем попытаться забраться в штаны своему принцу? Хм. Не мне, конечно, читать тебе мораль. Но должен предупредить, что это довольно рискованно. Я не самый безопасный вариант, Барнс, - интимно понизив голос, сообщил Тони и окинул Барнса долгим изучающим взглядом. Пеппер называла такой взгляд "на грани" – не настолько откровенно-раздевающий, чтобы сойти за домогательство, но заставляющий "жертву" занервничать.

\- Я должен испугаться? - в тон ему ответил Барнс и по-кошачьи плавно развернулся, поворачиваясь всем телом к Тони. - Это звучит как вызов. А я люблю вызовы. И, может, ты уже перестанешь звать меня по фамилии? Или для тебя это какой-то кинк?

\- Тебе лучше остановиться прямо сейчас. Джеймс, - посерьезнел Тони.

\- А иначе что?

\- А иначе я брошу тебя на вечеринке одного на растерзание толстосумам, - пригрозил Тони, чувствуя внезапно резкое желание выпить. Но для этого ему пришлось бы отвести взгляд от Барнса, а это означало проиграть в их маленькой битве.

\- Звучит так, как будто это ты боишься, Тони, - Барнс расплылся в широкой ухмылке, а потом вдруг словно что-то считав с его лица, моргнул и неуловимо изменился: ссутулился, как если бы пытался стать незаметным, и опустил голову, завесившись волосами. - Извини, кажется, я перегнул палку. Надеялся, что ты мне немного подыграешь. Ну, знаешь, как говорят – имитируй до тех пор, пока у тебя не получится на самом деле. Наверное, все это плохая идея. Мое время закончилось семьдесят лет назад, кому теперь нужен изломанный однорукий убийца?

\- Эй. Эй, тихо-тихо, - Тони быстро протянул руку и накрыл сжатый кулак Барнса, чтобы прервать надвигающуюся истерику. Кожа под его пальцами оказалась совершенно ледяная, словно он прикоснулся к той, первой, железной руке. Тони казалось, что Барнс практически восстановился после всех этих жутких лет в шкуре Зимнего Солдата. Да еще и Кэп утверждал, что тот в полном порядке, просто нужно дать ему немного времени на реабилитацию. И поэтому сейчас Тони растерялся, не зная, как лучше поступить. Черт, он ведь не Уилсон, он даже никогда не думал о том, чтобы стать психологом. - Давай-ка, посмотри на меня.

Свободной рукой Тони осторожно убрал волосы с лица Барнса, опасаясь, что тот мог отшвырнуть его прочь. Но Барнс просто смотрел исподлобья и выглядел совершенно разбитым. Тони впервые видел его таким уязвимым. Даже когда они работали над кодами и рукой, тот держался спокойно, хоть и казался скорее безэмоциональным, погруженным в себя.

\- Слушай. Мне не стоило так резко реагировать, - повинился Тони и нервно растрепал свою идеально укладку. - Но когда ты пришел ко мне за помощью, речь ведь не шла о том, чтобы тренироваться на мне.

\- Скажи честно – я тебе противен? - совершенно внезапно спросил Барнс и вперился в него испытующим взглядом.

Сейчас он реально напоминал Солдата с тех видеозаписей, которые они нашли и просмотрели вдвоем с Кэпом. Тони аж не по себе стало от аналогии, но он заставил себя никак этого не выдать, чтобы Барнс не считал его реакцию и не воспринял ее за отвращение.

\- Барнс. Джеймс, - тяжело вздохнул Тони. Он ненавидел разговоры по душам. Ненавидел подбирать выражения, предпочитая отшучиваться. В конце концов, не мог же он прямо ответить, что считает Барнса чертовски горячим и обязательно приударил бы за ним, если бы это в результате не испортило к чертям отношения внутри команды. - Ну причем тут я? Тебе необязательно нравиться всем, это нормально. Разве Уилсон тебе не объяснил? Но если есть сомнения в том, что ты можешь кого-то заинтересовать, просто зайди в интернет – у тебя там целая армия фанатов. И я уверяю, стоит мне сейчас оставить тебя одного на вечеринке, ты в два счета найдешь себе компанию на ночь. Даже практиковаться в ухаживаниях не понадобится. Что касается меня, то нет, ты мне не противен. Просто если ты все же хочешь продолжить тренироваться на мне, то лучше не перегибай. Я этим не горжусь, конечно, но у меня давно никого не было, а ты привлекательный, интересный мужчина, понимаешь? Я-то верность никому блюсти не обязан. Но нам потом еще придется как-то работать вместе, когда ты поймешь, что ошибся, и вернешься к тому парню.

Под его взглядом Барнс – нет, Джеймс, поправил себя Тони, – шумно сглотнул и порывисто кивнул.

\- Я тебя понял. Спасибо за откровенность. Но не мог бы ты, ну, не оставлять меня там одного?

\- Без проблем, - с деланной беспечностью пожал плечами Тони, с облегчением замечая, что Джеймс явно успокоился. - А пока почему бы нам немного не выпить? Уверен, тебе не помешает расслабиться.

\- Ты же знаешь, что алкоголь на меня практически не действует? - коротко, хотя, вроде, вполне искренне улыбнулся Джеймс.

\- Как сложно с вами, суперсолдатами, - проворчал Тони, но к бару все же потянулся – пришлось постараться, чтобы не улечься Джеймсу на колени, – и вытащил заранее охлажденную бутылку. - Но вкусовые-то рецепторы у тебя работают как у обычных людей? А у меня есть отличное шампанское. Зато в следующий раз можно не брать Хэппи – будешь моим трезвым водителем.

На лице Джеймса мелькнуло какое-то сложное выражение, но расшифровать его Тони не успел.

\- Окей, - с невероятно серьезным, каким-то даже торжественным видом кивнул Джеймс, принял бокал и осторожно понюхал. - Я не то чтобы разбираюсь в алкоголе. В прошлом мы совсем не шиковали, а после... Солдату никто не предлагал. Хотя пару раз я пробовал водку.

Тони, определенно, не этого ожидал, когда пытался разрядить обстановку. С Джеймсом даже осторожность не помогала – кто мог предположить, что простой бокал шампанского мог вызвать у него такие ассоциации?

\- Что ж, - сказал Тони, не позволяя Джеймсу углубиться в тяжелые воспоминания. - Тогда я просто обязан познакомить тебя с миром хорошего алкоголя. За тебя.  
Джеймс с недоумением посмотрел на его поднятый бокал и медленно и как-то неуверенно чокнулся с ним своим, словно ждал, что тот рассыплется прямо у него в руках. И так же осторожно сделал глоток, посмаковал несколько секунд и наконец проглотил. Похоже, шампанское Джеймсу понравилось. А Тони понравилось удовольствие на его расслабленном лице, то, как Джеймс широко распахнул влажные серые глаза – видимо, пузырьки ударили в нос.

\- У тебя хороший вкус, - с улыбкой признал Джеймс и откинулся на сидение, едва ощутимо касаясь колена Тони своим.

\- Ты себе не представляешь, насколько, - ухмыльнулся в ответ Тони и тоже чуть передвинулся, чтобы контакт стал теснее. 

У Джеймса судорожно дернулся кадык, а бионическая рука, которая до этого спокойно лежала на колене, сжалась в кулак. Ладно, возможно, Тони сам перегнул. Но кто бы его упрекнул, когда рядом сидел такой горячий парень? К счастью, в этот момент автомобиль плавно остановился, и Хэппи объявил:

\- Прибыли, сэр.

Тони залпом допил шампанское и, не глядя, пихнул бокал в бар.

\- Что ж, будем надеяться, у организаторов вкус окажется не хуже.

Хэппи открыл дверцу, избавляя их от повторения представления на парковке Башни. Тони в кои-то веки решил не дразнить журналистов у входа и не стал помогать Джеймсу выбраться из машины. Конечно, он сам говорил о том, чтобы подогреть интерес того парня, заставив ревновать, но вряд ли этому бы поспособствовали заголовки в желтой прессе в духе "Зимний Солдат – новый любовник Тони Старка?", "Тони Старк растопил льды Зимнего Солдата?" и "Больше, чем команда". Да и Пеппер бы явно не одобрила.  
Сам вечер Тони практически не запомнился. Они все походили один на другой: те же люди, каждому из которых что-то нужно, та же выпивка и претендующая на высокую кухню еда. Раньше Тони приходил сюда, чтобы развлечься и найти себе партнершу или партнера на ночь. Но этот вечер он провел рядом с Джеймсом, покинув его только один раз – чтобы потанцевать с Пеппер. И после этого передал Пеппер с рук на руки Джеймсу, обнаружив того в компании какой-то эффектной блондинки. Может, не стоило прерывать их общение, но Джеймс даже не пытался скрыть облегчение, когда они подошли ближе. К большому удивлению Тони Джеймс сам пригласил Пеппер на танец, и она с улыбкой приняла его ладонь. Тони понятия не имел, почему почувствовал странное недовольство, когда увидел, что Джеймса взяли в оборот. И почему после испытал удовлетворение, заметив, как позабытая девушка досадливо поморщилась и отошла к бару. Он мог бы воспользоваться моментом и переключить ее внимание на себя, но вместо этого взял еще шампанского и наблюдал, как Джеймс осторожно ведет в танце Пеппер, придерживая ее словно драгоценную и очень хрупкую статуэтку, и как неловко, будто с непривычки, улыбается. Когда песня закончилась, Джеймс старомодно поцеловал Пеппер руку и вернулся к нему. И Тони не удержался от улыбки, когда тот даже не стал искать глазами девушку, с которой общался до этого. Тони отдал ему бокал, к которому не притронулся, и с удовольствием почувствовал тепло наконец-то согревшейся кожи, когда они слегка соприкоснулись пальцами. Кажется, Тони нравилось смотреть, как Джеймс наслаждается шампанским.  
На обратном пути в лимузине они сели еще ближе. Своим бедром Тони чувствовал жар чужого тела, но отодвигаться не хотелось. Возможно, он выпил больше, чем следовало, потому что кончики пальцев аж зудели от желания прикоснуться, провести по гладкой линии челюсти, вплести в мягкие на вид волосы. И это была плохая идея. Очень, очень плохая идея. По-хорошему, ему стоило распрощаться с Джеймсом, может, выпить еще у себя и пойти спать. И поработать, наконец, над системой безопасности, чтобы тот прекратил уже шастать к нему в мастерскую в любое время. Кажется, он начинал привыкать к присутствию Джеймса в своем личном пространстве и не отказался бы увидеть его где-то еще. Например, в своей постели. Но, учитывая, что тот запал на кого-то другого, Тони предстояло остаться с разбитым сердцем, если он позволит всему этому зайти чуть дальше.  
В молчании они добрались до Башни и зашли в лифт, где Тони велел Пятнице остановиться на этаже Джеймса, а потом на его.

\- Ну, что ж. Спасибо, что составил компанию. Надеюсь, вечер для тебя оказался не так плох. По крайней мере, шампанское точно оказалось неплохим, - впервые нарушил тишину Тони, когда они почти доехали. - Спокойной ночи?

\- Угостишь кофе? - одновременно с последней фразой спросил Джеймс. Определенно, он решил сегодня исчерпать лимит терпения Тони.

Лифт беззвучно остановился на чужом этаже, и решать нужно было прямо сейчас. Тони понимал, что следовало вежливо отказать и еще раз пожелать доброй ночи, но вместо этого кивнул. И даже успел сварить кофе, вот только выпить не удалось, потому что, стоило ему поставить чашки на кофейный столик и сесть на диван, как Джеймс тут же развернулся к нему и с отчаянным "Да к черту" дернул к себе за плечи и впился в губы яростным поцелуем. Только идиот спросил бы, что происходит. А Тони идиотом себя не считал, поэтому наконец-то запустил пальцы в волосы Джеймса, сжимая слишком сильно и, возможно, даже причиняя боль. Но тот ответил таким громким одобрительным стоном, словно весь вечер об этом мечтал. Правой, невероятно горячей рукой Джеймс провел по внутренней поверхности бедра Тони и осторожно, но крепко сжал член через ткань брюк. Тони от неожиданности жестко прикусил его губу, они разорвали поцелуй и уставились друг на друга. Между их лицами оставалось не больше пары дюймов, и чужое дыхание обжигало губы. Искусанный и припухший рот Джеймса выглядел почти непристойно и буквально умолял продолжить. Тони прошибло возбуждением, стоило представить эти губы растянутыми вокруг его члена.

\- Покажешь мне свою спальню? Я очень хочу экскурсию, - буквально выдохнул Джеймс, прежде чем снова поцеловать – слишком коротко, – и сразу же отстранился.

\- Уверен? - серьезно спросил Тони. Разум уже перекрывало возбуждением, но какое-то назойливое чувство внутри мешало забыть обо всем и взять то, что ему так откровенно предлагали.

\- Ни в чем еще не был так уверен, - кивнул Джеймс, и его волосы мазнули Тони по лицу. - Не заставляй меня просить.

\- Почему же? А может, мне это нравится? - широко ухмыльнулся Тони. - И что-то мне подсказывает, что тебе – не меньше.

\- Твою мать, - выдохнул Джеймс и буквально сдернул его с дивана. - В спальню, живо. _Пожалуйста_.

\- Вот, у тебя уже получается, - одобрил Тони, а потом его втолкнули в собственную спальню, и стало совсем не до разговоров.

Просить Джеймса он, конечно, заставил, и не один раз. И в глубине души очень этим гордился. Впрочем, Джеймс отомстил ему на третьем заходе – когда забрался сверху и объезжал его в каком-то бешеном темпе, безжалостно останавливаясь каждый раз, когда Тони почти готов был кончить.  
Оказалось, что Джеймсу очень нравились нежности после секса. И Тони, который никогда их не приветствовал, почему-то с готовностью отвечал на ленивые поцелуи и гладил его широкую, влажную от испарины спину. Он бы, пожалуй, согласился остаться так если не навсегда, то на очень долгое время, но то самое чувство какой-то неправильности вернулось именно в этот момент. Джеймс, словно почувствовав его напряжение, отстранился, заглянул в глаза и тяжело вздохнул.  


\- Что случилось? Мы можем обойтись без неловких разговоров после секса и сразу перейти к тому моменту, когда ты предлагаешь мне приходить в твою спальню в любое время?

\- Хочешь предложить секс без обязательств? - вскинул бровь Тони. - Не ожидал от тебя такого. Ты, вроде как, на кого-то запал?

\- Ах, ты об этом, - Джеймс упал на спину и устало улыбнулся. - Знаешь, мне кажется, я слегка переоценил его. Я слышал, что он гений, но он оказался не слишком догадливым.

\- Гений? - нахмурился Тони. Он не мог поверить, что Джеймс умудрился где-то найти еще одного гения. - Не слишком ли много... Подожди. Ты что, серьезно?

\- Возможно, я слишком старомодно ухаживал, - Джеймс окинул его взглядом, полным сомнения, - но ты же сам сказал, что мне можно простить.

\- Ухаживал? - возмущенно вскинулся Тони. - Да когда это было?

\- Я приносил тебе еду. И кофе. И говорил комплименты, - серьезно напомнил Джеймс. - Нет, ты что, издеваешься надо мной?

\- Ты тренировался на мне! Хочешь сказать, ты пришел ко мне за советом, как ухаживать за мной же? Еще и всего такого несчастного и неуверенного из себя изображал.

\- Сперва я пришел к Стиву и Наташе, - неловко признался Джеймс, пряча глаза. - Стив посоветовал почаще появляться рядом, чтобы ты привык к моему присутствию. Ну и ухаживать. Наташа, конечно, посмеялась, но сказала, что лучший способ чего-то от тебя добиться – это заинтересовать. Не говори, что не пытался узнать, в кого я влюблен. Я видел твои запросы Пятнице о моих перемещениях.

\- Меня начинает волновать то, как часто тебе удается обойти протоколы Пятницы, - хмуро сообщил Тони, не попытавшись, впрочем, спорить. - Пожалуй, мне стоит над этим поработать.

\- Зачем? Ты же видишь, что я не пытаюсь использовать это во вред, - с беспечным видом пожал плечами Джеймс, и Тони даже потерял нить разговора, засмотревшись на то, как двигались мышцы груди. - Эй. Мои глаза чуть выше.

\- Ладно, - кивнул Тони и все-таки поднял голову, чтобы утонуть в улыбающихся глазах.

\- Что ладно? - уточнил Джеймс.

\- Можешь приходить в мою спальню в любое время.

\- Спасибо, - с серьезным видом ответил Джеймс, прежде чем поцеловать его.

Тони закатил глаза, но на поцелуй ответил.

\- Кстати, готовься к тому, что Наташа тебя задразнит за недогадливость, - ухмыльнулся Джеймс после.

\- Я бы не стал злить того, кто занимается апгрейдом твоего костюма, - фыркнул Тони, слишком удовлетворенный, чтобы переживать хоть о чем-то. - Тебя, вообще-то, это тоже касается. Не думай, что у тебя теперь есть какие-то привилегии.

\- Я думаю, мы сумеем договориться, - пообещал Джеймс и очень мягко поцеловал его.


End file.
